Hikari
by Kawaii Kaiya
Summary: Hikari Fugimoto took the Hunter Exam to prove she was worthy of becoming Queen, NOT to eat ice cream upside down, learn how to say the alphabet backwards, and DEFINITELY fall in love with our favourite assassin! "You're weird" "I know!" OCxKillua.


**(1) They didn't say what language they spoke in the Hunter World, so I'm calling it Hunterean! Please don't be mad! **

**(2) It's Batman's theme song, just the words are replaced with SUIT MAN!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

I rocked on the balls of my feet, taking in the scenery that was Zaban Tunnel. The wheels on the bottom of my chequered sneakers were making me slide in the _complete wrong direction _to where I wanted to go. No, I am _not _exaggerating. I'm pretty sure that go right did _not _mean_ go backwards. _I huffed, blowing a piece of honey blonde fringe out of my eyes so I could survey the rest of the competitors or I guess competition. I'd already met Tompa who had offered me a can of orange juice, not realising I hated oranges as well as laxatives. His face had looked swollen when I had told him that last bit. Slipping my hand into my hip bag, I drew out a shiny red apple and bit into its surface, savouring the sweetness that enveloped my mouth. Apples were my favourite fruit, second were raspberries but that's not important. I discretely watched the block-nosed man out of the corner of my vision, watching as he approached a trio. One was towering over the other two with dark hair that matched the smallest who was beside the blonde who I immediately took a liking too.

_He was blonde. _

_Blondes stick together. _

_Blondes unite!_

He held out three cans of that juice I had poured down the front of his shirt leaving a giant tangerine stain. I rolled over to the conversing group and clamped a hand over Tompa's left shoulder which was the same height as mine. What? I was tall for my age!

"_Tompa~? What're you doing?" _I asked in my native tongue which wasn't spoken here, it was a miracle that Tompa turned out to be the grandson of an ex-citizen otherwise I would have been stuck trying to make sentences for Hunterean. **(1) **Oh, let me explain.

I came from a country known as Kurikan. Actually, I'm sorta-kind of the Princess, single heir to the throne thanks to my brother suddenly wanting to become a doctor; he's only eight and already has his life planned, so proud. Kurikan is..._private _for lack of a better word. _Really private. So private_ in fact that no one outside of its borders knew it even existed except for a handful of people. Sir Block-Nose was in that handful but only because of his grandmother leaving Kurikan for some man she met abroad. Apparently, teaching the descendants how to speak our language was a Must.

Not complaining even _if _Tompa is a sincere Ass-Hat.

He visibly stiffened, turning to ice as the smallest of the three tried a sip of the poisoned liquid only to open his mouth and let the juice run freely from it.

"Tompa-san? This juice tastes funny" He said innocently cocking his head to the side as Fellow Blonde simply poured it straight out of the can. I _told you_blondes were the best.

His Sass Reading was through the _roof_!

"Cus it's been mixed together with laxatives" I answered in perfect Hunterean. I had spent three years studying it and practicing it out loud but since no one actually taught this language, I never knew if I was saying it correctly or not.

"Oh" The kid replied, nodding his head in understanding. I grinned at his simplicity before ruffling his spiky black hair out of habit. He reminded me of Natsu, my brother. He mock glared up at me, noticing the inch difference in height, suddenly a realisation dawned on him in his head since his eyes lit up a fraction, "You've got a strange accent"

"You can tell?"

"Yeah, you're ER's are being pronounced as an A"

"You're really observant, did you know that?"

"Nope!"

I sweat dropped.

"My name's Hikari" I told them, removing my hand from the boy's hair that had no jell in it, think about it, it's like, _five inches high! _

"I'm Gon! And this is Leorio," He pointed to the taller man, "And Kurapika"

I immediately smiled, clasping my hands together in excitement, "I see you have blonde hair" I nodded in approval, "I like." He seemed to notice my joke and gave me a polite grin with a twinge of amusement.

"I believe so; it is a pleasure to meet a fellow Fair Head"

_He knew the greetings! Guys! **He knew the greetings! **_

My face must've shown my joy since Kurapika gave a chuckle. I pointed a finger at him, "I am _adopting_ you as my older brother. No take-backs!"

His reply was cut short as a loud, silencing alarm went crazy and radiated from the hand of a man with light purple hair. Who dyes their hair that colour? _Especially _at that age and that gender and- _Oh my_ _**god**_he has no mouth. I take the time to check out his hair but missed the fact he has no _freaking mouth! _Typical me! Actually, you know what? He'd look pretty good with a moustache. It'd cover that whole No-Mouth thing. I frowned in thought, nodding my head slightly. It was a habit I'd picked up from that TV show FRIENDS.

Suddenly, everyone started to walk in a group which escalated to a jog. I wormed my way through the throng of people towards Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

"What's going on?"

Leorio looked over at me before answering, "The Hunter Exam has started, we're meant to keep up with the Examinator and if we don't we're disqualified"

"Wait-_Sir-No-Mouth is an Examinator!?" _I yelled in disbelief, catching the eyes of a few people surrounding us who snickered in response. I blushed slightly, embarrassed at my sudden outburst but glad I made someone laugh. Kurapika nodded, not taking his gaze off the purple haired man further onwards in the tunnel. Gon and I realised they'd be no fun so we settled for joking around and racing. I clearly had the advantage since I was wearing roller skates but I wasn't about to fork over my Winner Title for something as silly as that. Soon enough, we heard Leorio from further back which made us slow down for them to catch up.

"HEY KID! THAT'S CHEATING!"

_Ah Leorio, why must thou breakith my ear drums?_

"No it's not"

_Wait...that's a new voice... I must investigate. _

I turned around on the spot, skating backwards so I was facing my newly found friends yet continuing in the race. There was a kid with white hair riding on a skateboard further in front of Suit Man. I even gave him a theme song: _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na SUIT MAN! _**(2)**

I envied the boy currently gliding on four wheels, whilst I was on six (three on each foot.) Skateboards were awesome to look at; I just couldn't ride them even if my life depended on it. I pouted to myself, forgetting to skate as they finally caught up to me. Twisting to face the front again, I continued to move with the guys.

"How old are you?" Board Kid asked suddenly, making me raise an eyebrow.

_Well this is a strange pick up line._

"I'm nearly twelve" Gone replied grinning in excitement. I blinked, so I was third oldest now huh? I mustn't let the power go to my head.

"Cool, I guess I'm running too then" And he proceeded to jump off the skateboard and catch it with ease. I mean dude! How do you even _steer that thing!? _

"I'm Gon"  
"Killua"

Gon looked back at me who was trailing behind with Kurapika whilst wiggling my eyebrows to freak my Blonde Companion out, "Hikari? How old are you?"

I snapped out of it, "Me? Oh! I'm thirteen, turning fourteen in March" I smiled sweetly, giving the Priest-Dress-Alike a final wiggle of my eyebrows; I flung myself forward to stand next to the two boys. I only noticed the shocking blue of the new guys, I mean, Kurapika's were pretty but these were just..._oh my god._

"So you're like our Onee-chan?"

"_Mmm_, Kind of...yeah. Only by a year though and don't forget it" I threw a peace sign towards him as I stuck out my tongue. Killua looked at me then my top. It was a dark, grey tank top with thin straps. There were two other straps that criss-crossed at the back which belonged to my blue, lollipop themed bra underneath.

"Um, can I help you Killua-kun?" I asked confused and strangely nervous at the feeling of his electric eyes. He glanced back up at me before stating in an amused voice.

"You're weird"

I grinned, "I know!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Hikari (Light). **

**R&R**

**Sayounara~!**

**-Kaiya!**


End file.
